omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonya
|-|Normal= |-|Base Apoptosis= |-|Sonya Mainyu= |-|Sonya Mazuda= |-|Sonya Chaos= Character Synopsis Sonya is Luka's childhood friend in Monster Girl Quest! Paradox. She is quite fond of clubs and staves for some reason and openly admits so. She was never even conceived in the fundamental history, thus her very existence is quite literally a universal mistake. Later on, she reveals herself to be an XX class apoptosis, similar to Adramelech. She absorbs power from Morrigan and Gnosis and mutates into monstrously powerful forms, the most powerful of which could perform abilities similar to Adramelech herself. When defeated, there are 2 possible endings to get: one involves Nuruko restoring Sonya's normal form, rebuilding existence and banishing Adramelech. In the other one, Sonya sacrifices herself to restore all of existence and obliterate Adramelech. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C | Low 2-C. At least High 2-A, likely 1-B via hax/resistance | Low 2-C. At least High 2-A, likely 1-B via hax/resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest Name: Sonya Gender: Female Age: Should be around the same as Luka's own Classification: Human, Apoptosis Special Abilities: |-|Normal= Superhuman physical characteristics, Precognition, Teleportation, Stat Manipulation (Stats are passively boosted in most normal environments. Can use buffs to increase her own stats, as well as use debuffs to decrease the stats of her enemies. Can use special attacks to "break" the physical stats of enemies, greatly diminishing them. Can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Barrier creation (Capable of erecting damage-absorbing barriers), Flawless restoration, Can ignore durability via many holy attacks, Durability bypassing and BFR via Ascension (Ascension essentially destroys one's body and sends their soul to heaven, a non-corporeal location), Probability manipulation, Resurrection, Acausality (She is essentially a walking anomaly in space and time), Space manipulation, Time manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (All via time magic skills), Attack reflection/immunity (Can cast magic-reflecting barriers, also has access to abilities that allow her to passively reflect it as well), Light manipulation (Has access to holy power and spells thanks to being a priest), Power Nullification (Can remove various buffs from enemies, can seal the use of abilities via silence), Magical attacks, Death manipulation (Can induce instant death with dark attacks), Matter manipulation (Can transform the bodies of enemies into stone via skills that inflict petrification), Resistance to Death manipulation, Life manipulation, Paralysis, Bio manipulation, Sleep inducement, Poison, Perception manipulation, Stat manipulation, Void manipulation, Existence erasure, Conceptual destruction, Matter manipulation, Soul manipulation, BFR, Power nullification, Space-time manipulation and Gravity manipulation |-|Apoptosis/Mainyu/Mazuda= All previous abilities on vastly greater levels, Power absorbtion (Drained the stamina and abilities from Morrigan and Gnosis and used them to become massively stronger), Space-time manipulation + resistance (Apoptoses of Sonya's rank passively control space and time and act as its envoys, the weapon unique to her nullifies resistance-bypassing techniques of it, an example being chaos drive), Darkness manipulation (Apoptoses are entities of both light and dark powers, and thus should be able to use them both) |-|Sonya Chaos= All previous abilities on incomparably greater levels, Void manipulation, Existence erasure and Conceptual destruction (Passively controls chaos, the oblivion that predates space-time on a multiversal scale and existence itself, just as Adramelech does), Regeneration (High Godly, as a being similar to Adramelech, can likely return even from being erased by Chaos), Immortality (Types 1 and 3, able to resurrect on the spot every time she is destroyed until her objective is completed, possibly 8 as she will always have reason to appear as long as temporal paradoxes are possible) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (Can harm Apoptosis, beings who are formed by discordant space-time and act as space-time's immune system.) | Universe Level+ (Is essentially her true self, and should thus be above her base) | Universe Level+. At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance as Mainyu/Mazuda (Is easily superior to her previous state, has almost fully awakened her full strength as an XX class Apoptosis.) | Universe Level+. At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance (In this form she is an entity similar to Adramelech, can replicate Adramelech's feat of passively controlling the chaos.) Speed: Immeasurable (Moved inside nonexistence, kept up with Luka.) Lifting Ability: Unknown, likely Immeasurable due to nature as a higher-dimensional being. Striking Ability: Universal+ | Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Universal+ | Universal+ | Universal+ Stamina: Possibly Limitless Range: Up to Universal+ physically, High Multiversal+ via hax as Sonya Mainyu/Mazuda/Chaos Intelligence: Average (Grew up like any normal village girl would have, with the exception of learning how to be a priest.), Unknown as Apoptosis forms Weaknesses: Unknown Versions: Normal Form | Apoptosis | Sonya Manyu/Sonya Mazuda | Sonya Chaos Other Attributes List of Equipment: Clubs/Staves in base. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heal:' She heals someone's physical and mental state with magic *'Mass heal:' Same as above except she can perform it on all of her allies at once. *'Attack up:' She uses magic to increase her or an ally's physical strength, thus improving their AP *'Defense up:' Increases her or an ally's durability using magic. *'Magic reflect up:' A spell that allows who it's cast upon to reflect magic-based attacks back at the caster some of the time. As Mazuda: *'Spiral Light Spear' - Spiral-shaped spears of holy mana. Can potentially ignore durability and inflicts Ascension onto the opponent. *'Grand Cross' - An AoE attack of light that resembles a cross. Can inflict Ascension similarly to the above technique. *'Holy Flare' - A blast of holy mana that possesses similar properties to the above 2 attacks, meaning it, too, can inflict Ascension. *'Thunder of Judgement' - A saintly bolt of lightning, backed by the power of heaven. Is much more likely to inflict Ascension than most of her other attacks. *'Afra Mazuda' - Her most powerful attack as the Mazuda. Omnidirectional, light-based, durability ignoring and Ascension-inflicting. *'Illusion Heavens Dance' - A powerful self-buff she can give herself that lasts temporarily. Vastly improves her agility and speed, and alters probability so that all magic-based attacks will automatically miss, and her own attacks become unable to miss. As Mainyu: *'Reaper's Requiem' - An AoE attack that bypasses conventional durability and can induce instantaneous death onto the opponent. *'13th Punisher' - Similar to reaper's requiem, except concentrated for use against a single foe. *'Demon Thunder Dust' - An AoE attack that possesses the qualities of both electricity and darkness. *'Shadow Flare' - A pulse of dark mana that is concentrated for use against a single foe. Can potentially steal the life of the receiver. *'Angra Manyu' - In this form, Anri-Manyu is her most powerful attack. Omnidirectional, darkness-based, durability bypassing and can potentially insta-kill. Is more likely to insta-kill than any of her other attacks, doing it roughly 3/4 times. *'Magic Reflect' - A powerful self-buff that lasts for shorter than Mazuda's and instead causes magic attacks to be reflected right back at the caster. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: * Bete Noir/Betty (Glitchtale/Undertale) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Humans Category:Monster Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Hax Category:Precognition Users Category:Space Benders Category:Gravity Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Death Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Power Mimicker Category:Absorbers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Existence Erasers Category:Void Users Category:Regenerators Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1